dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Ixian
The Ixians were a society that specialized in the production of complex machinery that often flouted the proscriptions of the Butlerian Jihad which led to a taboo on the constructions of machines that bore the exact human mind's image. Its name was derived from the fact that their home planet that was the ninth planet of the Alkalurops system. During the Rule of Alia, some Ixians had shown their acceptance for the Muad'dib's Golden Elixir of Life religion, calling it Shien-san-Shao. This term indicates that the Ixians' origin might have been some Oriental culture of Earth, likely Chinese. Children of Dune: Muad'Dib's religion had another name now; it was Shien-san-Shao, an Ixian label which designated the intensity and insanity of those who thought they could bring the universe to paradise at the point of a crysknife. But that too would change as IX had changed. For they were merely the ninth planet of their sun, and had even forgotten the language which had given them their name. Hierarchy Cultural Controversy Even after the liberation of Ix, many within the Imperium felt that the Ixians often strained or broke the universal ban on artificially intelligent machinery. However, astute political dealings, and the hunger for Ixian products, almost always kept the planet one step ahead of an outright invasion by the forces of the Great Houses. Evolution of the Ixians By the time of Paul Atreides' emergence, the Ixians were, other than the Bene Tleilaxu, probably the most successful of the fringe worlds that maintained a sophisticated technological base, having had their technological base rebuilt at the cost of House Corrino reparations. They had effectively seen off competition by House Richese in the field of research and development, and their form of government seems to have been transformed into a technocracy. Politically they operated as a confederacy, at least in title. During the Famine Times, the Ixians rose up to become a major power in the Known Universe. The Ixians were the first to invent and manufacture no-ships, which contain machines that duplicate the abilities of Guild Navigator, and were able to hide the people within from prescience. These vessels also had the advantage of being far cheaper than traditional space ships. Indeed, it was the development of this cheaper form of space travel which fueled the Scattering. By the time of the arrival of the Honored Matres, the power of the Ixians was at its apex, due to their alliance with the Fish Speakers, but Bene Gesserit analysts saw them as a failing power, as Ixian society had become a bureaucracy, with no great inventions coming out of the workshops of Ix for centuries. When the Honored Matres conquered the Old Empire, the Ixians were reduced to being a barely tolerated technological combine. Ixians of Note Original Dune *Ampre *Bronso of Ix *Hwi Noree *Iyo Kobat *Malky Expanded Dune *Norma Cevna *C'tair Pilru *Cammar Pilru *D'murr Pilru *Davee Rogo *Dominic Vernius *Gaylord Vernius *Handon *Kailea Vernius *Miral Alchem *Rhombur Vernius *S'tina Pilru *Shando Vernius *Shayama Sen *Tessia Vernius *Tio Holtzman *Urania *Xerxes *Yuta Brey *Zhaz Dune Encyclopedia *Aurelius Venport *Charmaine Malky *Erlin Malky *Glais Omer *Istrafon Koye *Jams Rondel *Jehanne Butler *Marcus Vander *Piter Malky *Pon Fenrhx *Thet'r Butler *Xlecthian Images related to Ixion 230px-Ixian Insignia.jpg|Ixian Key from Emperor:Battle for Dune Screenshot_2019-02-27-18-38-18-1.png|Ixion Symbol from a Tarot card depicted in the Dune encyclopedia downloadfile.jpg|House of Ix in Dune 2 Screenshot_2016-09-02-16-44-51.png.eed08a7c916c0d4da7b366bfc23d544b-1.png|Ix Research center in Dune 2000 IxInfiltrator-Big.jpg|Ixian infiltrator 2019-02-28-14-33-49-1936245079.jpeg|ixian projector EmperorBattleForDune_10.png|Ixian buildings in Emperor:Battle for Dune mmLY4byk7DLk_ELpAzDCMug-1.jpg|Bi-Ixian Screenshot_2019-03-03-15-29-39-1.png Exec.jpg Ixian Technology in the Dune Games Dune 2000 Emperor: Battle for Dune Behind the Scenes The nature of government in Ixian society remains a contentious issue between fans and detractors of the prequel novels by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. The authors' sub-plot of Ix being ruled by a Great House (House Vernius) is never mentioned in Frank Herbert's original novels, in which the planet is mentioned exclusively as a technocracy. Reference Category: Organizations and Groups Category:Ixians